


Little Duckling

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: After discovering he's pregnant and that Tubbo's going to be executed at the festival, Quackity takes himself, his unborn child, and Tubbo and disappears to a local island, hoping to return only once Schlatt was gone but, fate has different plans. He finds himself being escorted back with his child and Tubbo to find a divided country that could be destroyed with a push of a lever.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this are the Minecraft characters, not the actual people that portray them on the Dream SMP. If you do not like the ships, then please do not read. Also, no underage characters will have any romantic relationships in this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story

Quackity sat in the bathroom, hands shaking and desperately trying to hold back tears. His worst fear was now a reality, and he had no idea what to do; how far-a-long was he? He took another look at the test, a month, it read.

What would Schlatt say? He wouldn't be impressed, that was for sure. He didn't really expect anything from Schlatt, but still, how would he react?. He refuses to let Tubbo call him father and Tubbo's his son. What would make Quackity think that Schlatt would give their child that privileged?

He slowly got up from his seat, walking over to the tap and turning on the water. He washed his hands, perhaps hoping to clean his hands off his mistake … no … secret. 

Yes, the child wasn't planned, but he wasn't going to blame them for his predicament; he left the bathroom. He'll tell Schlatt, pray that his reaction isn't as negative as he'd imagine, and would ask for leave. He'd leave when he was five months and come back when the baby was old enough.

He strolled down the hallway, and it was silent, which wasn't surprising since it was so late; they probably all went home. He reached Schlatt's office, knocking on the door and saying, "Schlatt can I come in" he received a drunken mummer and decided it was probably a yes.

He entered the room to find Schlatt sitting on his chair with at least ten bottles messily placed on his desk and floor near him. "Quackity, you won't believe" Schlatt then starts coughing, leaving Quackity to wait for him to finish his coughing fit. After the coughing dies down, Schlatt takes a swing of his drink then continues, "Tubbo betrayed me hiccup he's gone and sided with that Tommy boy."

"Shit," Quackity internally said, Tubbo was in trouble that was for certain "what are you going to do?" he asked. Schlatt replied without hesitation, "Kill him," before taking another sip of his alcohol "at the festival tomorrow". "No!" Quackity screamed before covering his mouth "yes, tomorrow! He'll be executed after the speech" Quackity felt sick. Tubbo had been planing the festival and without realizing it was planning his funeral.

"He's your son!" he spat out, trying to get Schlatt to see reason "no son of mine is a traitor," was the simple response. Schlatt then continued "so tomorrow I'm going to have him shot after the speech" Quackity tried to talk but was cut off by Schlatt "would you like to disagree with me Vice President" Quackity could hear the venom in Schlatt's voice, he was almost daring him to challenge his authority.

"No sir," a smirk spread across Schlatt's face, "good, now what are you here for?" Quackity considered stuttering out a response but instead choose to remain quiet about his situation "I just came to check on you." Schlatt nodded his head, taking a sip from his bottle and waving at Quackity to go away.

He slowly turned around, grabbing the door handle and swinging it open, then "oh and Quackity," he froze "yes," he whispered." I trust you, don't make me regret it" he regained his composure and swung the door open fully "I wouldn't dare sir" He heard a grunt before dashing out the door. He prayed that Schlatt would forget what he said to him; perhaps he would wake up, and the thought of executing Tubbo would fly out the window.

Quackity was delusional for thinking that Schlatt wouldn't go through with the threat, and he knew it. He lay in bed wide awake, shaking at the thought of watching Tubbo die tomorrow; he kept telling himself that Schlatt wouldn't do it. He wouldn't kill his son. No, he'd let him off with a warning, he tried to reason to himself, but it didn't help.

At midnight an idea popped into his mind, he'd take Tubbo, himself, and his unborn child away from Manberg. They'd go and live out in the woods, hopefully once Schlatt died, which was bound to happen eventually, they'd return.

His mind wandered to a spot a couple of islands away, and it sat on a beach, there were wild animals everywhere so they could catch them for food, and they could build a garden to plant food in.

His feet moved on their own, guiding him around his room to pick up things. He placed 64 pieces of wool, multiple stacks of wood, a bed, a furnace, a crafting table, a bunch of different types of meat, chickens, veggies, and wheat into his inventory. He picked up a couple of photos placed around his room and a couple of other sentimental items. 

He strolled out of his room after, of course, getting changed and made his way to Tubbo's house. He reached the front door and found it wide up, panic sank in, and he quietly opened the door, tiptoeing through the house to where he prayed Tubbo was sleeping peacefully.

He reached Tubbo and sighed in relief when he found him asleep; he walked up to the bed, shaking Tubbo slightly. Tubbo jumped up startled. He frantically looked around the room when his eyes met Quackity's figure; he screamed, causing Quackity to lunge at Tubbo, trying to covering his mouth. 

"It's me Quackity," he whispered, the fear in Tubbo's eyes flickered away. "Big Q, what are you doing here?". Quackity sat on his bed "Tubbo I need you to come with me" a curious look appeared on Tubbo's face "why?". Quackity didn't want to tell him that he would be executed tomorrow, but he'd have to if he wanted Tubbo to leave with him.

"Tubbo, Schlatt's ordered your execution for tomorrow," Tubbo's face remained neutral "oh," he said, "yeah," Quackity responded. Then the events of tomorrow hit Tubbo like a rock flying through a window "they're going to kill me," he whispered; all Quackity could do was nod.

"Yeah, that's sad," he responded; he internally scowled himself for the comment and then said, "that's why I'm here, Tubbo. I want you to come with me" Tubbo looked up at him, surprised "really?". Quackity gave him a serious look. "Tubbo I know I'm not the most serious guy, I'm flirtatious, silly, annoying, and perhaps I seem as if I don't care, but really I do, and Tubbo, I don't want to see you dead".

Tubbo looked down at his feet. "I care about you too, you're a good friend Quackity, and I don't say that about many other people" Quackity placed an arm over his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "That's why Tubbo, I want you to come with me; we can leave! I know a small area a good distance away from here where we can set up a house, will come back once Jflatt has hit the bucket, and you'll be reunited with Tommy without fear of execution. Doesn't that sound good?!" 

He sadly nodded "it doesn't sound too bad" Quackity stood up, "so come with me then, because tonight, either way, I'm leaving" then Tubbo screamed, "Wait, you're LEAVING!". Quackity rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before quietly whispering, "yes, Tubbo, I am" tears appeared at the corner of the boy's eyes.

"No, you can't! I'll be all alone, no Tommy, no Wilbur, no you and Schlatt, doesn't care much for me in the first place … I'll be all alone in my final hours … I don't want to be alone surrounded by people who want me dead". 

Tubbo looked up miserably at Quackity, tears falling down his face; he grabbed onto his hoodie arm "don't leave me." "I don't want to leave you Tubbo, that's why I want you to come with me!" Tubbo started sobbing into his hoodie, Quackity patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort the distressed boy.

"Will come back, right?" Quackity pulled him into a hug in an attempt to comfort him "absolutely the moment Schlatt drops" that seemed to be the deciding factor for Tubbo because he got up, walking over to his chest, and started pulling stuff out of it.

"What do I need?" a smile worked its way across Quackity's face "bring stuff that's important to you and supplies like blocks, food, and wool" Tubbo started yanking out stuff from the chest, putting it in his inventory, then he paused, taking a long look at a piece of paper. "Are you okay, buddy?" Tubbo continued to stare and then whispered "yeah" before placing it into his inventory. 

Silently they left Tubbo's house; they remained in the shadows, both praying not to be spotted by anyone that would try to stop them. No one would notice their disappearance until tomorrow if they noticed it at all, Quackity thought to himself. Actually, no, they'd notice Tubbo's disappearances and would go searching for him, granted some for the wrong reasons, but Quackity, well … that's a different story.

Quackity wondered who would miss him. Hopefully, Tommy would remember and miss him alongside George, Karl, and Sapnap. Schlatt might care, but he doubted it would be for any other reason than losing his sexy ass. He shook his head; it's best not to think about it, they continued on.

Halfway there, they placed a spawn point and continued traveling. They walked and swam through the night and the day and then the night again; they only rested when they were at low health or needed food. The trip was quite nice, with the two chatting the whole time and telling each other stories. Eventually, they reached the island, and just as he hoped, Tubbo loved it.

"This place looks great, Quackity!" Tubbo excitedly said, "we can build a house here!" he pointed to a large clear grass area "we can mine there!" he pointed to a large mountain and then turned his attention to the ocean, "and we can fish there."

Quackity chuckled; happily, this was going much better than expected. "I knew you'd like it!" he exclaimed and started building a foundation for the house. "I think the house should be two stories, will have a kitchen, lounge room, and bathroom downstairs, and then have the three bedrooms upstairs." Tubbo turned around and raised an eyebrow at him asked, "three?" as he continued placing the blocks, he said, "yeah, one for you, one for me, and one for the baby."

"Baby!" Tubbo yelled, startling Quackity "Ohhh, so that's why you wanted to leave" Quackity realized he had forgotten to mention that detail, "yeah, I'm a month pregnant." Tubbo inspected Quackity tummy and asked, "is it's Schlatt's?" Quackity shyly nodded.

Tubbo sighed, muttering, "so he was going to abandon two children" Quackity heart shattered at the statement; he stopped placing the blocks and walked over to Tubbo, embracing him in a hug. "Hey, it's okay, he's not here, and besides, you'll now have a young sibling! Isn't that exciting" a sad smile appeared on his face "can I name it?" Quackity shrugged "if you want."

"Timmy" Quackity was surprisingly okay with it "if it's a boy, they will name it Timmy and will come up with something for a girl." Tubbo quickly responded, "Tilly" well, it wasn't the worst idea. "I'll consider it."

"Will I get to play with them?" Quackity nodded "of course, you'll be living with us so you'll be able to see them whenever you like and when we return you can come over whenever you feel like" the sad smile turned happy "I guess having a younger sibling could be nice" an evil smirk appeared on his face "I can train him to do whatever I say" Quackity fearfully chuckled, afraid for what Tubbo might try to encourage his child to do.

"Perhaps as long as it doesn't hurt them or others, and also you'll finally not be the youngest" again, Tubbo excitedly said, "yeah,". They remained in the embrace for a couple more minutes before letting go and continuing to build the house.


	2. Happy days

Nine months later, Quackity sat with his son wrapped up in a blue sheet as the village doctor packed up his gear. Tubbo sat at the side of the bed, smiling happily at his younger brother "he's so small!" Tubbo said, "and he has wings like you, Quackity." 

Quackity smiled proudly down at his son; he was a good mixture of Schlatt and himself. He had Quackity's white wings that he would be able to fly with; he also had Quackity black hair. It was almost like looking at a mini version of himself. The keyword of that sentence is almost. He had small horns like Tubbo, which would be a reminder to most whose child it is, but, at the same time, it would be a reminder of who his older sibling is.

"Do you still want to name him Timmy?" Tubbo nodded furiously, causing Quackity to chuckle "okay then, hi Timmy, I'm your dad, and this is Tubbo, your big brother" the doctor came over to the bed, still looking shaken after the birth. Quackity had to admit that he probably would have died alongside Timmy without the man. Actually, no, they would have died without him.

A week before he was due, Tubbo had gone to the local village and had begged the doctor to come with him. The man, after some persistence, agreed and walked with Tubbo to their house. The look on his face when he saw a winged man who was nine months pregnant was priceless. Not surprisingly, the man had no idea what to do for the birthing part and arranged to stop by on Thursday to deliver the baby through a c-section.

Thursday came, and the doctor arrived with a bag full of equipment, a potion to knock Quackity out, and with a midwife, just in case he needed back up. Luckily the c-section went off without a single issue, so Quackity found himself awoken to the sound of a crying baby with a small scar along his stomach. 

"Thank you," he said to the man, he just nodded his head, "Tubbo can you get then man the stack of diamonds? I'm not going to be able to walk for a little longer" he got up from the bed, signaling for the man to follow him and took him downstairs to the chest. Quackity was left alone with his son for the first time, and he cradled him in his arms as Timmy slept. 

"Aren't you perfect," he whispered. Timmy's arm moved as if he was stretching, and he revealed the top of his wings. "My little duckling," he said, "that's going to be my nickname for you from now on; my little duckling" Tubbo re-entered the room "the doctors went, but the midwives stuck around to give you information on how to take care of Timmy."

Quackity noticed that Tubbo was bouncing from one foot to the other. "Are you okay?" Tubbo shyly nodded, "Do you want something?" again, he nodded, his eyes fixated on Timmy "can I hold him?" Quackity smiled "sure," he was happy that Tubbo was so keen to be a part of his brother's life. He had at one point been afraid that once the baby was born, something like them not looking enough like Tubbo or them looking too much like Shlatt would become a turn-off for him, but luckily it wasn't. 

Tubbo sat down on the bed, picking up Timmy gently "remember to support the head" admittedly, Tubbo changed his hand position to support the head. "Very good, Tubbo" the midwife walked into the room, she signaled for them to watch her, and she picked up Timmy.

Quackity spent the rest of the day learning how to take care of his son, he couldn't understand her, but he could read the signals, and she corrected him whenever he did something wrong. In the afternoon, the midwife left, and Quackity asked, "what's the date?" Tubbo, who was staring out the window, responded, "I think it's June 25" Quackity just nodded.

\----------------

Two months later

Quackity sat with Timmy in his lap, watching Tubbo swimming in the water from the dock they built. He had Timmy in shorts and a shirt with a duck on it. He found the outfit adorable and couldn't resist putting it on him, and he also had a hat gently placed on his head. 

Tubbo glided through the water, looking for seaweed to collect; he had been doing it a lot recently. "How's the seaweed hunt going?" Quackity called out Tubbo put his hand up, waving seaweed and yelling "good," he swam over to them.

When he reached the dock, he grabbed onto the ladder, pulling himself up with one hand and carrying the seaweed in the other. "I've got a whole bunch of seaweed, and look what I found" Tubbo showed them an emerald. This was the first time in a year that Quackity had seen one and was amazed that Tubbo had found it in the sea. 

"Where did you find this?" Tubbo pointed out to the distances; there was a small island only around ten blocks with some bamboo on it. "I found it there alongside a shell" he pulled a shell out of the water. It was a pale colour with orange and pink swirls going around it. Timmy, who had been asleep, slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the sun which was shining down on him "good morning, my little duckling," Quackity said. 

Timmy smiled at the sight of his father and brother, Quackity positioned him, so he was sitting upwards, and once his eyes landed on the shell, he started to move his arms forward, flailing them around in an attempt to signal he wanted the shell. "He wants the shell," said Tubbo; he pulled himself out of the water "do you want it?" he asked Timmy. Timmy continued to struggle in his dad's grasp to reach for the shell. "Well, I guess you can have it" he placed the large shell in Timmy's tiny hands.

Timmy examined it for a minute, staring intensely at it, almost as if it was a piece of broccoli on his plate. Then he decided he liked it, a smile spread across his face. He looked up at his dad and brother, waiting for their looks of approval. Quackity smiled brightly at him "it's a nice shell, isn't it" Tubbo was laughing at Timmy's reaction, which he must have assumed was a good thing because he started laughing as well.

"My two laughing boys," Quackity commented before standing up, pulling a confused Timmy and his newly found shell up with him, "it's time to head in, the creepers will soon start their nighttime hunt, and we don't want to be a part of that." Timmy, in Quackity hands, turned around to face Tubbo, his arms outstretched as if he wanted Tubbo to follow. "That sounds like a good idea," commented Tubbo, and he grabbed his towel from the side of the docks and wrapped it around his waist before following them. 

Once inside, Tubbo went upstairs, and Quackity cooked some of the meat and got the milk for Timmy. 

\--------------

Three weeks later

Tubbo sat in the living room reading a book; Quackity had taken Timmy out on a walk, so he had brought out some of his sentimental items. He usually didn't because of how clingy Timmy got to the stuff he believed belonged to him. The shell was still sitting in Timmy's room, and it was starting to smell. 

He got caught up in his book and didn't notice Quackity and Timmy coming in, Quackity placed Timmy on the living room floor before entering the kitchen to get snacks. When he came out, he found that Timmy had picked up Tubbo's toy bee. He started examining it, and Quackity quickly moved to prevent Timmy from deciding that the toy now belonged to him.

He picked up Timmy in one arm and grabbed the toy in his other hand "no, no no, this belongs to Tubbo," but the damage was already done because Timmy started crying "come on, we don't need to cry" Tubbo hearing the crying looked up and saw his bee in Quackity's hand. 

"What's going on?" he asked, "Timmy wants your toy" a sad look came across his face. That was the one toy Schlatt had given him before he had abandoned him on the side of the road, he had kept by his side for as long as he remembered, and even Schlatt once, when he was drunk, recognized his bee and called him his son. It had so much personal significance to him, and he didn't want to give it to Timmy, even if it is his younger brother.

Quackity snapped him out of this thought. "I'm not giving it to him; it's yours" he placed the bee in his hand. "Thanks," he whispered "no problems now, I just need to calm down, Timmy" Timmy continued to cry, wailing about being unable to have the bee. An idea came into Tubbo's head, and he bolted upstairs, grabbed the shell, and came back downstairs. He placed it in Timmy's hand, and Timmy admittedly threw it across the room.

Quackity winced "well, I guess he doesn't want that anymore" he continued to calm him down "you know what, how about tomorrow we go into the village and order a toy bee to be made for you" that seemed to catch Timmy's attention because he started to calm down. "Good boy!" a smile appeared on his face, and Tubbo couldn't help but aww at his cuteness. 

The next day they made their way down to the village. The villagers were going on their way, only nodding their heads in acknowledgment. They walked up to the toy man, and Quackity had the most frustrating conversation in his life. They went back and forth, Quackity signaling to the toy bee, then putting up two fingers and then pointing to himself, and the man would proceed to pick up the bee and give it to him.

Eventually, the man pointed to the bee, signaled for two, and pointed a Quackity "yes," Quackity excitedly said, paying a jewel in his hand, and the man signaled three. "Should we come back in three days?" the man again nodded "great" he went to grab Tubbo's toy, but the man stopped him and also signaled a two.

"Do you need it to copy it?" again, he nodded; Quackity turned around looking for Tubbo. He was picking out carrots from the garden to then sell to the villagers for jewels. He thought he was so smart for coming up with the idea to take them then sell it back, but Quackity reckoned that the villager was the winner in the situation. He didn't have to do any of the labor, he got the carrots to sell, and he only had to pay like one jewel.

"Tubbo," Tubbo turned around to face him "yeah," he pointed to the bee, "the man needs to keep this for the next three days to make a replica, is that okay?". Tubbo nodded "sure, as long it's only for three days" Tubbo turned back around to continue picking the carrots "okay, then will be back in three days," the man grunted in response.

And as they said, they returned three days later and found a replica of Tubbo's bee. There was only one issue. It was blue. Quackity assumed that the villager took the signal as he said to make it blue when he pointed to himself. It didn't bother Quackity much and to his delight, it didn't seem to bother Timmy either, who didn't even need to examine it before deciding he liked it.

When Tubbo collected his one, Timmy pointed to his and then Tubbo's and started laughing almost as if saying, "look! They're the same!". Quackity loved these moments where he witnessed Tubbo and Timmy having their bonding moments. They walked back home with Timmy's new toy in hand. Tubbo told a story about him and Tommy when they were younger, and Quackity couldn't help but laugh.

"That's hilarious, Tubbo" Tubbo smiled brightly. He enjoyed any praise that he received off Quackity; even if it was merely a "good job buddy" or a "that was impressive," it made him feel proud. He didn't have many good and supporting role models to lean on, so having Quackity, who cared and encouraged him, made him extremely happy.

At home, Tubbo went upstairs, placing his bee in his special chest, and headed outside. Outside he went over to the dock and dived gracefully into the water. He swam through the water, searching for any new items he could find. He had been doing this for the last year and a couple of months, so he didn't expect to find anything rare and new, but it was a welcomed surprise when he did. Half an hour later, he heard the voice of Quackity, "dinner Tubbo!" he got out of the lake, throwing the towel over his shoulders, and walking into the house. 

Timmy sat on his high chair in his bright blue pajamas with his yellow bib around his neck in the kitchen. He was banging his hands against his table with a large smile on his face, "hi Timmy, hi," Timmy giggled at the comment, "aren't you a good boy."

Quackity walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates of steak and steamed veggies. He had a bottle of milk under his left arm and had managed to hold a plate of mashed carrots and potatoes on his arms which Tubbo was extremely impressed about. "One plate of steak and veggies for you!" He placed Tubbo plate down in front of him, rubbing his hair fondly with his free hand. "a plate of food for me and …" he turned to Timmy, smiling at him and saying in a babyish voice, "and a drink of milk and veggies for you" he bopped him gently on the nose. 

He sat down in his chair opposite Tubbo and started up a conversation about his swim in the ocean. "It was good," he responded, "it would be more fun if you did it as well" a small smile appeared on Quackity's face "perhaps tomorrow Timmy and I can go for a swim with you! Wouldn't that be fun, Timmy". They directed their attention to the happy baby who stared at them as he stuffed the veggies in his face. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Quackity said, grabbing a tea towel and wiping down the steamed mush which was on Timmy's face. Everything was okay, Tubbo thought to himself. He lived a peaceful life where he wasn't forced to fight and dodge death every couple of hours. He had a family who loved and cared deeply about him. The image of Tommy slithered into his mind like a snake. 

Tommy cared about him, and he had left him. The happiness he felt disappeared; he had abandoned one of his best friends without explanation, sure he'd probably see why Tubbo left the moment Schlatt announced his execution, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt him. 

His eyes landed on Timmy, who looked up at him. He was so innocent, so good, Tubbo wanted it to stay that way. Timmy, who seemed to read his mind, placed his small little hand out in his direction and gave him a large smile. His heart melted at the sight. "I'm okay, Timmy" he gave him a bright smile to show he was happy.

He'd get back to Tommy someday, but for now, his life was going pretty well. He had a younger brother and father figures like the family he had dreamed of having; he was safe, and he got to continue advancing his mining and swimming skills. Everything was going great.

For now


End file.
